


Four Hours, Six Ties

by devilgrrl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ok maybe a little plot, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgrrl/pseuds/devilgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately following Axolotl7's "Taking One For the Team" which is a smut-filled romp of a hidden scene in Yes Men.  Melinda needs a little revenge on Phil.  Or maybe a lot.  You don't have to read Axolotl7's work but I strongly suggest it as it is hilarious and "awesome".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axolotl7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking One For The Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348633) by [Axolotl7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7). 



> My second fic, first smut. It isn't all that smutty yet. More a touch grimy right now.

It was a blip. She told herself it was a blip. Again and again. It was a blip. It was a blip. But it wasn’t. She knew it deep down and close to the surface. It wasn’t a blip. It isn’t now and it never was.

On the outside her face was as inscrutable as ever; his was seemingly guileless as usual. On the inside Phil and Melinda were roiling. He alone could decipher the glimmer in her eyes and he was scared. Her emotions visible only in micro-expressions ranged from a desire to devour him whole to a desire to rip off his arm and beat him with it. He was completely down with the first option, excited by it but if she settled on the second he was doomed.

At their morning briefings, she watched him quietly. No surprise there really but she was thinking about something other than assignments and paperwork. She was thinking about him. Phil could feel it in the weight of her stare and the tightening in his crotch. But if he tried to approach her, he could feel her resources draining in restraining her hostility. The situation was not sustainable and could compromise their work soon.

He thought that he knew what she needed. She needed to be away from him. She needed to work off some of her anger. He was right in some ways. She definitely needed to work off some anger because he’d shot her with an icer. Who wouldn’t be angry? And he wore that stupid tie. He should’ve burnt the green and yellow monstrosity. It was a visceral reminder of the marathon Asgardian-succubus-prompted-sex-pollenesque orgy and subsequent throw down with Ward and Lorelei. Fortunately they had protocol for that but all of her bruises had yet to heal. She rubbed absently at the bite mark beneath her breast that she didn’t want to fade and cursed Phil Coulson to the furthest reaches of hell knowing full well that she would follow him there without hesitation. Still, she owed him some revenge.

Planning was not her favorite thing, she preferred action, but that did not mean she couldn’t be brilliant when required. Every great prank required a great plan and great revenge would need no less. She started tightening the screws on Phil as soon as he singled her out in the cockpit. He knew that she would be out for his blood, he just didn’t know when or how. So she’d let him twist in the wind for a bit. She’d let her wounds heal and she’d savor with anticipation the day that he was dreading.

Four days after the incident, Phil once again sought her out in the cockpit. She sat guiding the Bus, staring out the window in her aviator glasses, her expression more neutral than Switzerland.

“May, I’ve been thinking that maybe you need some time off” he began with no pre-amble. Oh shit! That got her attention. The last thing she needs is time off, her job is to watch him. To make sure he stays himself. To cross him off if he doesn’t. She does not need time off. She turned to him coolly, eyebrow cocking as she takes note that he once again was wearing THAT tie. Oh yes, it is time to pull the trigger she thought as her inner self grinned smugly.

“Why would you say that Phil?” her tone as guarded as Fort Knox.

“Look, the last few days have been uncomfortable. I hurt you and I am sorry. I have apologized but you can’t seem to get past it. This isn't like you May.  I need you fully here to help me, not to look at me like you are going to rip me a new asshole and use it for a broom closet.” She couldn’t help but smile at the mental image of a broomstick in his ass.

“You’ve got to get over being so butt-hurt about the icer.” She snorted at the irony that her butt was about the only thing that didn’t hurt in the aftermath of their foursome and she had him to thank for that. “I think a few days down at the Cabana and some extra training sessions with Fernando, Santiago and Sebastiano would do you some good.”

“Phil” she sighed with seeming reluctance, “I don’t want time off. I don’t need it. I just couldn’t imagine you shooting me. It’s thrown me off balance.” She hoped she wasn’t laying it on too thick when she took off her shades and stared soulfully into his eyes. “I don’t need The Cabana Boys to help me.” She paused and tilted her head just a bit, then said “I need you.”

He released the breath that he didn’t know he was holding and asked simply “What can I do?”

“Give me four hours of your time.”

“OK”

“Then meet me in your office at seven. Bring six ties. No questions.” And she turned back to the controls as she silently dismissed him.


	2. 7 o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda meet in his office as planned. Tongues tangle.

She walked in his door at seven sharp holding an unopened bottle of Maker’s Mark and two tumblers full of ice.  She looked ridiculously gorgeous in nothing but a black satin sleep shirt, barefoot and hair loose.  It wasn’t what he was expecting.  He didn’t know what he was expecting but this wasn’t it.  He stood up behind his desk, watching her cautiously and keeping the distance between them.

 

“Ties?” she asked levelly. 

 

He pulled five out of his suit pocket. Not a rainbow assortment exactly, there were shades from smut black to navy blue to rich burgundy.  The sixth would be the hideous green and gold tie around his neck.  He didn’t move to take it off, though he considered it.

 

She sauntered in and sat the drinks on a low side table and pulled a chair in front of it.  “Bring your chair” she said and gestured for him to take the spot directly across from her.  So he rolled it over leaving the end table between them and sat as she did.  He relaxed back in his chair and she opened the bottle to pour the drinks.  She handed one to him and sat back propping her feet on the table next to the ties that he had lain there.

 

They sipped their drinks in silence while staring each other down in a contest of strange proportion.  Melinda would always win where silence was involved and he knew it, so he just enjoyed the view of her bare legs and the shadows created by the open neck of her sleep shirt.  He tried his best to see what color her panties were, or if she were even wearing any but sadly just couldn’t tell.  She smiled ever so slightly when she realized what he was doing and shifted around just a bit as a tease.  He smiled back and broke the silence.

 

“Nice booze.  Where’d you get it?”

 

“Ward’s stash.  It’s his apology gift.”

 

“I wouldn’t have thought Ward would offer you an apology.  He’s more experienced than that.”

 

“He offered to let me punch him again.  I took this instead.” She raised her glass and took another sip.  “Are you ready to discuss the terms of your surrender?”

 

“Is that what we’re doing?”

 

“No.  That’s what you’re doing.”

 

“Why Melinda?” he genuinely wanted to know.  He’d give her anything and do anything to get back on an even keel with her.  He needed her.  He loved her and had not questioned that for years.  He wanted her as much as he ever had.  But right now, he needed her.  Maybe more than he ever had.  Surrender wasn’t a problem for him.

 

“What do you remember?”

 

He chuckled lowly to himself.  “Fantastic sex.  Playing a little rough.”  He shrugged, “It’s all a little fuzzy but I think I got the gist of it.  I don’t think it was so much worse than things we’ve done before.”  He still smiled but there was a question in his eyes.

 

“It’s not something you did.  You said something.  I can’t let it go.  It threw me.”  She stared him down some more, her thoughts swimming through her head and she focused on his tie.  She still hadn’t decided if she were going to strangle him with it or walk him like a dog through his office with it.  Whichever way it went, she had determined already that he was going to beg.

 

The room was silent but for the slight tinkle of melting ice cubes.  He finally gave up. “Well what the hell did I say?”

 

“Mine” she barely whispered before taking a deep swallow of her bourbon.

 

“Oh” he gulped.  Then quickly followed with “I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

“Thought so” she nodded with assurance.  Then her eyes narrowed and she took in a deep draught of air like a jungle cat scenting its prey.  And in a movement so swift that it took Phil’s breath, she was on him like white on rice. 

 

She was in his lap with her legs on either side of his before he could take a deep breath pinning him beneath her in his seat.  She licked his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth.  Phil quickly decided that air was highly overrated. 

 

His arms encircled her, his hands sliding down the black satin to her ass, pulling her closer in the already tiny space between their bodies.  She pulled back from him and he nearly whimpered from the halting of the assault on his mouth.

 

“No hands” she breathed huskily before pulling his face back to hers.  He grabbed the arms of his chair and clung to them for dear life.  For a few moments Phil’s world narrowed to the taste of bourbon and Melinda while she concentrated on mapping his mouth with her tongue. 

 

Eventually, Phil signaled his need to speak with a low hum in the back of his throat.  Reluctantly, Melinda came up for air.  “I hate to interrupt whatever this is, but where are the kids?” he asked shakily.  He didn’t want her to stop but he didn’t want Skye be-bopping in to break up their fun either. 

 

“I sent them away” as she suckled his earlobe.

 

His eyes closed “Ohhh, where are we anyway?”

 

“Nebraska” she nipped just below his ear on his neck.

 

“Mmmm.  What’s in Nebraska?”  while he tilted his head to give her better access.

 

“Not a damn thing” she said as she sucked just above his collar where his pulse jumped.

 

“Then where did they go?” he asked as he moved to loosen his tie.

 

Melinda slapped his hand away.  “I said no hands.” Then she growled “this shirt has to go.”  She leaned back slightly resting her backside on his knees while she fiddled with his tie and undid the buttons on his collar.  “Mama’s Country Bar, ten miles outside of Omaha and an hour and a half from here even with Ward driving.”

 

“That’s good.  Part of your plan?” as he enjoyed her lips on his wrist after she undid the buttons there.  Every button deserved a kiss.

 

“Of course.”  She felt his heart pounding at the second button on his chest.  The back of her fingers grazed scar tissue through his undershirt at the third.  As she reached the fourth button she pulled his shirttail from his slacks and he let his head fall back on the rest of his chair.  Soon enough she had him down to his wife-beater tank undershirt.

 

She left the hideous tie on though.

 

 

**********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may take a few more chapters than I thought. Writing it is fun though. It just takes a lot longer than I thought.


	3. 8 o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past grimy and getting to filthy. Also some twists, turns, ups and downs. I'm going for a roller-coaster effect here.

Phil gazed at her seriously through hooded eyelids with too-wide pupils. He wanted to take her all in. He wanted to understand exactly what was happening. She didn’t take well to being labelled property but this was hardly punishment. He worried a little about the scar on his chest killing the mood. She hadn’t said anything about the icer at all. He enjoyed her touch while trying to fit the pieces together in his head. 

She traced the edges of his tank slowly and patiently with one finger as softly as a butterfly wing would brush his skin. She knew what was going through his head, could practically see the gears turning. She needed him to understand that she loved that damned scar because it had brought them back to each other. He had died, been dead for days. Sometimes she felt as if she had been dead for years, or that she should have been. Even though the route back was tortuous and bizarre, she appreciated the scar that got them here. The words to tell him so would never be there for her to find. She pulled the white undershirt over his head and snorgled quietly at his ruffled hair. She reached up to smooth it back down and pressed her lips softly to his.

For one moment, Melinda rested her forehead against Phil’s. She placed her right hand over his heart and scar. Her eyes closed lightly and she slowed her breath and allowed her emotions to wash over her. Her fear at what his future could be, her guilt for not being honest about her part in this great deception, her happiness at having him alive again, her love for him that is ever present and more, all these things threatened to overwhelm her. She breathed him in and she forced the feelings out. She silently willed him to understand. He placed his hand over hers and held it there.

She drew in a ragged breath, looked deep into his eyes and smiled slowly. “I told you no hands” and she blessed him with a wicked grin. He immediately resumed his grip on the chair. Reluctantly, she removed herself from his lap and eyed him with mock seriousness. “You have on entirely too much clothing” she said though he was down to just pants, shoes and that damn tie that she should use to strangle him.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t use my hands.” Phil stated sassily.

“Nothing at all Phil” she replied sardonically as she knelt in front of him and began removing his shoes and socks. She tossed each one behind her in opposite directions. Then she reached for his belt and pulled it from his waist. She folded it and snapped the leather, cocking one eyebrow at him in a question. His expression did not change. She would do what she wanted to him and he would let her. He implicitly trusted her not to hurt him. He trusted her with his life. He was not sure why he did not trust her with the secret of the alien blood coursing through his veins. He told himself he was protecting her but deep down he knew it wasn’t true. May didn’t need protecting. She was his protector. It was then that he realized she was keeping something from him too. They had secrets from each other. That was a rare circumstance in the course of their friendship. He was thoroughly enjoying her undressing him though, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now and tried not to care.

When she placed her hands on his knees and slowly ran them up his thighs, over his bulging erection to undo his trousers, he lost the train of his thoughts entirely. (chugga chugga bye-bye thoughts) She grabbed his waistband and he lifted up allowing her to pull pants and boxers off at once. She threw them behind her… somewhere. Still between his legs, kneeling on the floor, she put her fingernails back on his knees and ran them back again to his raging hard-on leaving red streaks in her wake. She took her time firmly rubbing his thighs, lightly scratching the hair around his balls, enjoying the silky skin and bulging veins of his cock in her hands. She kissed the inside of each thigh then traced again those kisses with nips, leaving light red marks where her teeth had been.

Finally she brought her mouth to his cock, brushing her lips up the shaft then grasping it and licking slowly around the head. He moaned low in his throat as he watched her head bob in his lap. She started with lips on the tip, tongue swirling around as if she were French-kissing his dick. Suddenly she swallowed him as far down her throat as she could. He bucked in the seat and groaned her name lowly. She eased back slowly, sucking the whole way, then grabbed the base of his shaft and dived down again, pumping as she sucked. His hands went to her head and tangled in her hair. She immediately pushed back the chair and stood. “No hands!” She turned back to the table and snatched up a dove gray tie with a beautiful sheen and a charcoal gray with a baby blue stripe. “Put your hands back on the chair Phil.” She tied him swiftly and securely, though they both knew he could be out in less than a minute. It was a good reminder to keep those hands to himself. 

She turned back to the table and grabbed her tumbler for a sip. “Want some?” she offered and he nodded, not really trusting himself to speak. She held the glass to his lips to let him have a drink and to exemplify her control in this situation. She turned to place the tumbler back on the table and grabbed two more ties. This time a solid black with a tiny embossed pattern and a rich burgundy. She used them to tie his feet to the roller arms on the bottom of the chair. He made no protest, no sound. He waited patiently. It was nice having him so quiet for a change.

Melinda grabbed the last tie, deep navy with tiny purple dots. She looked at Phil quizzically “I don’t recognize this one.” He was not about to tell her that Audrey gave it to him and that he couldn’t bear to wear it. He wasn’t entirely sure why he even brought it. “It’s pretty.” She dropped the tie in the floor by the chair and went back to her spot between his knees. She grabbed a piece of ice from the tumbler and put it in her mouth before resuming the blow job that he had so rudely interrupted. This time he couldn’t keep quiet. 

Phil cried out when he felt the ice on his dick immediately tempered by her hot, wet mouth. It was fucking cold! And wonderful! And took some of the edge off so he didn’t come in her mouth as soon as she got going. She developed a rhythm as the ice melted and his breathing and moaning intensified. She loved having his dick in her mouth. Her foremost thought was actually a wish to have two Phils so she could suck him and fuck him at the same time. He felt good. He smelled good. The smell and feel of him went straight to the pleasure center of her brain and her pussy was soaking wet and throbbing for him. Finally as the ice melted completely he warned her “Please, I’m close, I’m close.” She quickly removed her mouth and stood over him, placing one knee on the chair between his legs, just millimeters from his junk. She grabbed him by the hideous green tie and pulled him toward her. This time she began fucking his face with her mouth more than kissing him. 

Kissing Phil was addictive. They both tended to put off breathing as long as possible and because of the strength of their will, both would wind up light-headed from lack of oxygen. When they did come up for air Phil said “You have on entirely too much clothing.”

“What do you want me to do? Take it off?”

He nodded, “Yes, please. Slowly.” Truth be told, he was dying to see her, to touch her, to be inside her. He was very aware that he might be waiting a while and wished he could kick his brain into finding a way to convince her to let him do all of that. Normally, he was good at convincing people to do what he wants. But this was Melinda May, he knew her well and she was the furthest thing from normal. She was disciplined and determined and, he knew, she wanted him to suffer.

She shook her head.

“I’ll beg” he said. “Please Melinda. Please let me look at you. Please let me see your beautiful tits. Let me lick them. Please. Please. Let me lay you down on that desk and bury my face in your pussy. I want to eat you out until you scream for me.” He gave her his patented puppy dog earnest Phil Coulson look. It wasn't going to work.

“It’s too soon for the begging, Phil. It seems a little…. Forced. I’m looking for something more genuine. Besides, this is about what I want to do to you.” Still, she undid two more buttons and let her black satin shirt fall to her feet around her. She stood before him in simple, tiny, black, silky panties while his eyes roamed all over her. She could see him taking in the fading bruises and scrapes from the previous few days. And she could see his eyes fix on the least faded mark on her, below her breast, the bite mark that he left on her while she was taking one for the team.

“I did that” he half-questioned. He didn’t have to be a forensics expert to recognize the distinctive formation left by his sloped bottom teeth. He didn’t remember it. He remembered being rough but he didn’t think he’d done anything that would draw blood. This mark looked like it could have bled, like it could be permanent. 

She nodded. He couldn’t quite make out her expression, couldn’t quite tell what she thought of it. The puzzle pieces were sliding around in his head again. He knew instinctively that there was something important here.

“I’m sorry. I was drugged. I wouldn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t leave a scar if I could help it. I’m so sorry.” The worry in his voice was genuine. She liked it rough sometimes and he liked to give her what she wants but a permanent mark was outside of his own boundaries. It wasn't like him at all. Later he would pray that it wasn't a sign of things to come.

Her expression hardened, “you talk too much.” She set her teeth, tightened her jaw and her eyes took on a deadly cast that he had seen before. She was pissed. Seriously, irretrievable, ungodly, JesusHChristonabikethereisgoingtobehelltopay pissed. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She liked the mark and she hated that she liked it. She liked that he had been so outrageously possessive of her and she hated the feeling of enjoying it. He had marked her and called her "mine" and he had never done that before. She was the furthest thing from a person that could be owned. He thought holy shit my mind is exploding she freaking LOVED it. What in the hell should he do about it? What could he do about it? This badger had to be poked very carefully. He needed a plan.

While he had his moment of revelation, May was taking off her panties. She read his face so easily. Others would mistake the kind and gentle expressions, the innocuous demeanor that could pass for that of an accountant or Sunday school teacher. She knew it hid the mind of a brilliant tactician, of a man who played the long game like few others, of an agent who could think so far out of the box that you needed the Hubble telescope to see the box at all. She was pretty damned sure that whatever train his thoughts were taking needed to be derailed for her own sake. 

“No talking!” and she shoved her little black panties in his mouth.

 

**********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. If I don't get encouragement, I may not be able to bring myself to finish. Tell me at least one thing you liked about it. Or one thing you hated. Or both. I'm getting nervous here.


	4. 9 o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a big old dummy. Sex.

May stood and walked around him. She adjusted his chair so that the back was reclining in such a way that made no sense for a piece of office equipment but was great for watching football on the big screen. She came back around and said to him in her serious ops voice “Phil, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?” Their eyes locked and he could only nod. “You will not speak unless I give you permission and I won’t be giving you permission. Do you understand?” He closed his eyes and opened them slowly and nodded again. “Good. I don’t want you gagged because you will be needing access to all the oxygen you can get.” She paused to let that sink in. “If you speak, I will remove what few privileges you still have.” 

She climbed back on top of him and took back her panties. He missed the scent of her but was glad not to have them drying out his mouth. Plus, this meant she could still kiss him which she did. Thoroughly. “There is one other very important rule that you must understand.” He stared at her seriously, unblinking, raptly attentive. She took his throbbing cock in her hand and placed it just at the entrance of her pussy. “You will not come.” Then she slowly sank down on him as a tiny whimper escaped the back of his throat. Once he was all the way in, she stopped to savor the sensation of being filled by him and the sound of his silence. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth fell open with a small “oh.” She started moving again, slowly, making no attempt to build up her arousal. She concentrated on the stretch of his penis inside of her, on tightening her muscles around him, on just how incredibly good he felt. It was astounding that this still felt so good thirty some odd years since they first had sex. She marveled that he was still a perfect fit. 

He concentrated on baseball stats from the Red Sox ’91 season.

She sped up as he moved into ’92. He watched her intently. He watched her eyes, knowing she couldn’t keep them open as she approached her orgasm. As her eyelids shut, he moved on to ’93 and biting his lip to keep from making a sound. He drew a bit of his own blood as she came around him the first time. 

Giving her virtually no time to recover, Phil bucked his hips into her. He was inordinately proud of the feat given his restraints and she was surprised he even attempted. They were both surprised when he managed to make her come again within seconds. This time she shuddered hard and cried out. 

To keep her sanity, she came off of his dick but pressed her body into him and buried her face in his neck. She kissed him there softly just beneath the hideous tie that he still had around his neck. She tasted the salt of his sweat as she sucked his skin leaving a gloriously purple passion mark in her wake.

Melinda came back down while leaving a trail of hickeys just where the collar of his shirt would cover them tomorrow. Phil still felt like he was holding on to a low voltage wire. He was electrified and his body was humming with need. Once she felt a bit more in control of her breathing, she settled back down on his cock. She pumped him slowly a few times, then began to ride him at breakneck speed. Baseball stats could not save him now. When his breath began to hitch, she grabbed his flat nipples and squeezed them hard. He let out an “ahhhhh” of pain as she came apart around him again. 

He felt like he was going to explode from the ache in his crotch. Melinda’s plan to torture him was working out pretty well for her so far. She’d had three orgasms to his none, not that he was keeping score. Much. 

This time as she calmed back down, she took note of his bruised nipples, his racing heart, his ragged breathing. He needed a break. She needed to rehydrate. She wasn’t absolutely sure that she could walk without betraying the shaking in her knees but was counting on his desire for release to cover for her.

“I’m going to get a little water. Want some?” He nodded weakly. He watched her ass sway as she walked across to his lavatory. By now he had worked out that she seriously would not let him come. He hurt all the way to his teeth from his need to come in her. He was contemplating what she could possibly do to him if he disobeyed her rules. She could kill him, obviously, but he thought it might be worth it.

She closed the door to his private little bathroom. She needed the moment because her post-coital bliss had not managed to completely bury her feelings of guilt. ‘Why are you doing this to yourself?’ she thought. ‘Why are you doing this to him?’ Her primary job was to watch for instability, make sure he didn’t lose control and to cross him off if necessary. What the hell was she doing planning an entire evening of driving him nuts? She was being selfish and stupid and scared. Scared that her time with him may be over for good soon. Scared that she would miss her opportunity with him after she had already mourned his death. 

She hated the situation that she found herself in but understood its necessity. She wouldn’t let anyone else in the world have this job. No one knew him like she did. No one loved him like she did. Almost no one. Her resolve stiffened. Something needed to get cleared up tonight. It would not be the secrets that she is keeping from him, nor the ones she knows he is keeping from her. They could get this tie thing worked out though.

She left her fuck-me-red stilettos where she had stashed them in the bathroom. She liked the idea of digging them into his thighs but didn’t have the heart anymore. She came out with a plastic cup of water for him and retrieved the pretty blue and purple dotted tie from the floor.

She went back to the chair where he was still tied and patiently waiting. “Here, sit up” as she adjust the back to a more upright position. She held the cup to his mouth to allow him drink thirstily. 

“Thank you.”

Melinda snorted, laughed and shook her head. “I distinctly recall telling you NOT to talk.”

“Fuuuuuck! I broke the wrong rule.” Phil hung his head in mock shame. “Forgive me?” he asked with one eyebrow arched up and in her direction. He was adorkable. He really was.

“No. You have to lose a privilege. I am a woman of my word” she said while trying not to choke on her guilt.

Melinda proceeded to blindfold him with the last tie. She just had to wrap it around his head a couple of times and tuck in the end. She trailed her fingertips gently down both sides of his face end as she pulled his bottom lip away from his teeth with her thumbs. 

“Your lip is swollen. I think you bit it too hard.” She leaned in and traced it with her tongue. She kissed his chin. She placed her hands on his shoulders rubbed them tenderly down his chest, over his scar, down to his lightly haired belly. She took his swollen, purple member lightly in her hand to trace the rim of his head and the ridges of the veins bulging along his shaft. He didn’t even try to stifle his groan.

Once again, she gingerly settled herself onto his lap. Her pussy was hot and swollen and wet and heavenly. Phil was ready to rip through his bonds Hulk-style when Melinda spoke.

“You know this tie isn’t regulation. It has dots. Have you ever seen an agent with a dotted tie? Ever?” as she stroked the tie covering his eyes. She ground against him, rolling her hips slowly.

‘Shit’ he thought to himself.

“You would never buy one this pretty anyway.” She changed the direction of her roll.

‘Ohshitohshitohshit’ Phil thought.

“Who bought you this Phil?” as she leaned back balancing her arms on his knees and pumping him.

Fear had some of the blood that had pooled in his groin trying to run to other parts of his body for the first time in hours. “ummmm”

“Who?” Her voice didn’t actually betray a hint of emotion. Not any. It was a bad sign, like a great big arrow with flashing neon letters saying this way to hell.

She was still pumping away, mechanically. A cylinder to his piston. His big head on top and little head down below were having a war. His gut knew he would not win either way.

“Audrey” he choked out.

The warm weight of her was suddenly gone. He could hear her moving around the room.  
Idiotstupidfoolbastardstupidprickdumbassgitstupiddouchebagsonofabitchstupidstupidstupidstupidmotherfucker. Bringing that tie was only marginally less stupid than taking on an Asgardian god with no back up. 

He heard his office door open and shut. He started trying to get loose from the ties. He could hear the bay door opening and thought she must be taking her motorcycle. It wasn’t like her to run away but …. 

He lost the thought at the sound of Lola’s engine revving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to wrap this one up. I got bored of my sex scene, in the middle of my sex scene. So sad. Tragic, really.


	5. 10 o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out in the middle of BFE, Nebraska was it? Clearing the air.

Melinda considered hours ago that this step might be too far. She wanted him off balance. If this didn’t do it, nothing she could bring herself to do would. She wasn’t going far just needing to get off the beaten path, somewhere private. He’d find her before long. Lola probably had five different kinds of tracer known only to Phil and whoever owed him favors in R&D.

So she pulled over to wait, thought about putting on some clothes but figured it wouldn’t be worth the bother. She got out and sat on the trunk of the car. He’d hate that. They weren’t finished. Sometimes she thought they never would be and there was comfort in the thought. Right now, the end seemed all too near. She bathed in the light of a nearly full moon as her skin and temper cooled. The night was so still that she could feel the vibration of the bike’s engine as well as hear it. 

Phil pulled off a hundred feet or more away so as not to blow up more dust on Lola. He was always considerate of his first love. He walked determinedly to her with no helmet to take off, shirt not even half buttoned and wildly askew. He wouldn’t have bothered with his socks and probably not his underwear but the tie was still around his neck. How could she not smile at that? She hid it from him of course.

“What the HELL May?!?!?!?” this was not the unflappable, unperturbable Coulson that the kids knew and loved. This was her best friend hurt, angry, confused and not bothering to mask it. He stood inches from her knees that were dangling from the edge of the car. He couldn’t pull off towering over her as well as she feigned nonchalance leaning back on her elbows. She just quirked a brow at him and gave him the tiniest hint of turned up lips.

“Is this you being jealous?” he asked frustration still seeping through his tone. She just snorted a negative response. “What are you trying to do me?” He grabbed her beneath the knees and pulled her right into him. He leaned over, menacing now, he grabbed her hands and held them over her head. “If you’re trying to drive me crazy, you’re doing a damn good job May.” Still she didn’t speak, she was trying to make a decision.

“Please just tell me what is going on here” he said quietly, dropping his forehead to hers but not letting her go. She decided not to snap his neck today. This was her Phil. More hers than ever because his life was in her hands and the pressure of watching and waiting for him to snap was nearly unbearable. She had decided to force the issue and it hurt like hell. His emotions were so close to the surface, she was going to make a cut and see what came out.

“Tell me about her.”

He jumped back, alarmed. “You’re jealous. Really?” He was beyond stunned, he was flabbergasted. Despite the way she’d been acting this evening, a display of this kind of emotion from Melinda May was all but unimaginable to him.

“No, not at all” her answer was flat and convincing. Also a lie but one that she had been comfortable telling him for a long time. She had been jealous of his lovers over the years, and he of hers, most especially Andrew and they lied to themselves, lied to each other and worked right through it. Always.

“I saw her at your funeral.” Phil had gone so quiet, that she could close her eyes and imagine that he wasn’t there, imagine that she was sitting alone in the middle of nowhere farm country talking to herself. He hadn’t thought about this, hadn’t wanted to. He came and leaned his weight back on the car, so close to her that their arms rested against one another’s.

He took a deep breath. “You can’t tell me that you don’t know everything about her already.” No way in hell had Agent May not stalked Audrey Nathan as soon as she’d heard he was seeing the cellist. Protecting Phil had been her job officially many times and her unofficial job since the academy. 

“I’ve seen her file. It doesn’t tell me much about the person. She was grieving when I saw her Phil. She seemed…. Broken. She obviously loves you.” Melinda did not mention how broken she herself was at the time. How she wished that she could fill the Phil-shaped hole in her heart with tears like Audrey’s. She’d substituted vodka, tequila and rum for a few days but the tears she could not manage until later. Those waited until she found out he was alive again and that she’d be the one to cross him off if he went crazy. 

It took a while for him to answer. “She was sweet. Kind. Patient. Silly. Easy.” Melinda interrupted him with her snorting giggle. “Not like that. She was easy to be with. We’d go out to dinner, take long walks, talk, and shop for antiques and just be together. You know, normal couple things” the wistfulness in his voice was unmistakable. She sighed and nodded. It was the normal life fantasy that never went away.

How would he have explained Melinda to Audrey? He smiled to himself at that thought. It would have been something along the lines of ‘she’s bad-ass, smart and brave’. Or maybe ‘she’s my best friend and I love her’. Each statement was equally true. He hadn’t explained Melinda because Audrey wouldn’t have understood. “She loved me. I really think she did.” 

“It doesn’t stop when you die Phil,” she knew this with absolute certainty. “Why haven’t you told her that you’re still alive?” the genuine confusion she felt apparent in her tone.

“Fury wanted me to wait. Ordered me to wait. By the time he would allow it, I had decided not to put her through it again. This is the life we’ve chosen. I’m not going to retire to a cottage with a white picket fence. I’ll die in this job for good, eventually. Why put her through that twice? I love her. I can’t live with hurting her over and over. That would be her life. Always afraid of me being hurt, of me not coming home. Maybe I’ll go back to her when this is all over and explain.” He trailed off, thousand mile stare peering off into the dark horizon.

Melinda listened patiently and swallowed the bitter thought that he had no problem hurting her that way. She more than worried about him being hurt or killed. She fucking prepared for it and fought against that day coming for years. Loki would not have killed him on her watch and she was consumed by guilt from the thought that she should have been there. She knew it wasn’t fair to herself. He should not have been stupid enough to take on a god just because he had a great toy to play with either. She could have talked him out of that, she knew.

“Why is it okay to drag me back into this Phil?” a question he did not want her to ask. He did not want to answer. He didn’t know how willing she was to come back for him or how much of a nightmare she was coping with since she had. After Bahrain, learning to live with herself again had been difficult. After his death, learning to live without him was impossible. Melinda had been so close to going off the grid when Fury had approached her.

He took his time answering. There was no prevarication possible. “It’s not okay Melinda, but I need you.” He let that statement sit for a while.

“I’d missed you for so long. I thought being dead was a trump card that I could play to get you back in the world. I’m better with you. You know that.” He finally looked back at her. “I do stupid things when you aren’t around.”

She chuckled softly. “True” she said. “You do stupid things when I am around too.”

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. The temperature was dropping, turning cooler than she had expected on a late summer’s night. “Why did you bring her tie Phil? Why?” Melinda did not bother to hide her incredulity and utter mystification at that act.

“I wasn’t thinking. I swear. I just snatched up five ties from my drawer and shoved them in my pocket. I didn’t realize until you were there” he shrugged and gave her his sheepish look. 

“You know this never works with us.”

“I know it hasn’t, yet” he smiled and stood facing her. He rubbed his hand along her arm feeling goosebumps there through her black satin shirt. “It’s getting cool.”

“Yeah.”

“So what was the plan?” he asked, much of the evening’s weight having dissipated while he talked.

“To get you back for the bite mark. And for that ‘Mine’” she growled the last playfully.

“Can I help it if you liked it?” he sassed at her while insinuating himself between her legs where she sat. He hadn’t known when he said it, couldn’t even remember saying it, but he knew now that it did something to her.

“I’m not yours Phil.” 

“Yes, you are.” He grinned at her and tweaked a nipple through her shirt.

She shook her head. No.

“How do we end this May?” while tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her face up to look at him.

“Hmm? I’m done.” She replied, all innocence.

“God, woman! I could get off dry humping a telephone pole right now.”

“Sounds like a personal problem to me.”

“You were always a prankster but never a tease. Is it because I died?” he joked lamely.

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him. Hard. She pulled him off balance and onto her as she lay back on Lola. She wrapped her legs around his hips while he adjusted his stance for better purchase on the ground. “This is not going to be comfortable” she said.

“Do you care?” as he came up for air from nuzzling her neck.

“No,” she grabbed him by the head and dove back in to his mouth.

“Good because it isn’t going to last long” he muttered when he got the chance. He tried to hook his thumb into her panties and found they weren’t there. Fuck!

“Did you leave a wet spot on my seat?” he asked plaintively.

She bit his neck just beneath his jaw. “MmmHmm” was her reply.

“It’ll stain the leather!” his tone offended while trying to get the shirt off of her to get to more of her silky skin. “Bad Melinda”

“Permanent bite mark Phil.”

He had the decency to wince. Last of the buttons undone, he stood back as much as her legs would allow to look at her. Naked. In the moonlight. On top of Lola. It was a good time to be alive. He traced the mark with two fingers of his right hand. He hated himself for leaving it there, but if this worked out it would be worth it.

She reached for his waistband. “Let’s get this over with. I’d like to get back and get a shower.” 

He popped her hand. “Patience” he said as he pulled his stiff cock out. She’d been right about the underwear, he hadn’t found them. He just let his pants fall to his ankles as he rubbed the tip of his between her slick folds, tapping it against her clit.

“Fuck patience” she grabbed at him and thrust herself on to his perfect, large, hard, throbbing, hot cock while tightening her legs around his waist. He could do nothing but plunge deeply into her. “Come in me” she ordered.

He jackhammered into her as hard and as fast as he could. He’d spent the better part of the last several hours in some state of arousal. As predicted, he didn’t last long. He came just as her muscles began to clench around him. It wasn’t exactly the way he wanted but jesushchristonapurpleneonmotorbike it felt good!

When he could breathe again, he reached down to pull his pants back up. His gut twisted at the thought of his cum on his car. Melinda read his thoughts like a billboard. “Use that tie to clean it up.” She smirked and slid off the car, smearing more than a little as she did.

He didn’t have much choice, so he did as she said while she donned jeans, boots and helmet that she had stashed in the passenger seat. He’d grab some better cleaning wipes from his stash under the seat once he got up the worst of the mess.

“See you back at the Bus.” She was nothing but a red tail light in the distance by the time it dawned on him that THAT was her plan all along. He really didn’t know what she had against his tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I think I need a teensy bit more at the end. Maybe. Thoughts?


	6. eleven o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex since I didn't smut it up enough in the last chapter.

Melinda was in his shower when he got back to the bus. She’d tidied up his office already and he had taken the bay cameras off loop so hiding evidence of the night’s escapades was handled. He was hiding other things; knowledge of the alien used in his resurrection and his fear of the ramifications that could have on his being. He did not feel guilty keeping it from Melinda, he was protecting her and the team by keeping this to himself. Too many people had died because of this project already and two had been saved. The worry that lived with him had moved to the back of his mind for the time being. For this moment, and only this moment with her, Phil Coulson was happy.

“Wash your back?” She just pulled her wet hair to one side of her neck and turned her back to him as he entered the shower. He crowded in with her, letting the deliciously warm water soothe his cool skin. He grabbed the soap to rub over her skin. He enjoyed watching the lather swirl and sluice from her body. He did not notice tiny lines or stray gray hairs that she had collected over the years, but he always noticed the scars. He took count of a bullet-hole depression here, a graze mark there, a long, thin line left from a slashing blade. He appreciated the elegance of her form, the symmetrical muscles all taut efficiency rippling beneath her skin. He kissed her shoulders, her neck, his tongue lapped at droplets running down her skin. She was especially sensitive at the juncture of neck and shoulder, almost ticklish at times. Now she closed her eyes and hummed her approval as he pulled her back against him and began rubbing the bar across her breasts, down her flat stomach and dropped it at her feet as he reached to drag a finger through her sex. 

“Again?” she questioned lazily, almost drunkenly as his ministrations were turning her bones liquid. 

“Only if you’re up for it” his voice softly challenged in her ear. “This could take a while.” He smiled to himself. She turned to him grinning and dazzled him completely. He didn’t get to see that enough. Phil grabbed her hands as he kissed that smile. His tongue traced her full bottom lip, then he bit it gently. He pressed her into the shower wall with his body, his hardening cock smothered against her flat belly. She moaned softly. She complied when he instructed her to hold onto the ledge at the top of the shower. 

She knew what was coming and what blood was in her brain left for her nether regions. They kissed for a moment until he broke to move his lips down her neck to her chest. He was contorting to reach her breasts and tease them with teeth and tongue. He loved how sensitive those hard nipples were. He suckled one and pinched the other making Melinda squeal softly. He enjoyed her soft sounds but tonight what he really wanted was to make her scream. He got down on his knees, prepared to worship her throbbing pussy. His middle finger slid through her wet folds, slowly seeking every contour before flicking her clit and entering her tight hole. She bucked against his hand lightly with a grunt.

The confines of the shower were tight but he’d already worked out what he needed. “Hang on” he said and he hoisted her thighs over his shoulders splitting her snatch open for him to feast upon. She hung on to the ledge for balance and braced her toes against the wall as he proceeded to devour her. At first he tongued her softly, exploring with just his tongue’s tip the places his finger had so recently been. Then he gently suckled her nub as he had her nipples and she groaned not so quietly as before, grinding against his face. She had a passing concern for breaking his neck until he inserted two fingers in her pussy and his tongue started to punch her clit like practice on a speed bag. Melinda pushed so hard against the shower walls she worried about breaking the fiberglass shower shell. Phil continued until she worried about nothing at all. She didn’t notice her fingers and arms were tingling from holding their awkward position and he just kept on face fucking her pussy, two fingers pumping inside her until she came. Hard. And crying his name. 

Phil enjoyed that as much as anything but was glad she hadn’t gone longer. His knees were not going to be happy tomorrow. It was worth it though. He gingerly set her back on her feet and took her aching fingers from the ledge, kissing each hand in turn. “Good?” he asked. Her brain, what of it that had not turned to mush, screamed Fuck Yeah Phil but she only managed a short nod as she concentrated eyes closed on standing upright.

Back on his feet and holding her steady he kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. The water was getting cooler, damn the small water heater on the bus. Melinda pulled out of the kiss only to peck him on the lips and say “bed.” He couldn’t stop the smug smile from spreading across his face, he hadn’t lost his touch. She exited through the shower curtain while he quickly bathed in the rapidly cooling water. She was already wrapped in a towel when he came out. She held a matching white, fluffy towel out to him. “Hurry up” she said and walked out into his bedroom. He dried off quickly and followed her.

“You are going to leave a wet spot on my pillow”

She was already lying on the bed, covers pulled down nearly to the foot. “You’ll get over it.” She said it in a grouchy tone but it was belied by her ear-to-ear grin. He sauntered up to the bed clad in his birthday suit, stopping at the foot of the bed to enjoy the simple sight of her laying there. He wondered if he could wear her out so thoroughly that she’d actually sleep there. Probably not, but it’d be fun to try even if he failed.

“Stop staring at me and get in the bed Phil”

“I’m admiring your beautiful sleek lines Melinda.”

She scoffed, “I’m not your car.”

He crawled onto the bed from the bottom, grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her legs apart. He ground his knees into her groin, and shifted his body to hers, putting them eye to eye. “You are mine though.” He said staring her down into the pillow.

Again with that word. Mine. Her breathing hitched. Then he lay on her, pinning her to the bed, barely supporting his weight with his elbows. His penis nudging at her entrance of its own accord. She wanted him in her and she wanted him off her. She wished she’d never let him know that word had affected her because now she’d never hear the end of it. She told the little voice inside her head asking if that would be so bad to shut the fuck up.

He entered her hard and fast. They both groaned at the tightness of him pushed all the way inside of her as far as he could go. He pulled out slowly, only to slam in again “mine”. Over and over. Thrust. “Mine” Thrust “Mine” It was doing something to his brain too. He didn’t know how much was play and how much was real. He wanted to keep her in his bed all to himself. He had never thought that possible. He couldn’t allow himself to think it now. 

He stopped thrusting, got off of her and laid on his back next to her, staring at the ceiling of his small quarters that were still the largest on the bus. She was astride him in a blink. 

“Trying to make me crazy now?” she smiled down at him slowly sliding down his dick only to grind even more slowly against him when he bottomed out. He reached up to the hollow of her throat and traced patterns with his fingertips across her torso. She shivered and he didn’t stop the feather-light touches. Instinctively, she knew tonight was all that there would be and their sex slowed to love-making. 

Don’t think don’t think don’t think. Do not think. Thinking ruins it. There could be no thoughts of tomorrow, really later today. No thinking about lies and deceptions, the job, Fury, the kids. The guilt. Do not think about guilt. Think about Phil, she told herself. She opened her eyes to look down on his face, at his sweet lips and unfortunate nose and that damned scar. Don’t think about Phil, this feels good but this is not good for him. She couldn’t look at him. Think about how good it feels. She eased off of him, leaning forward to press her lips to his. Nice and easy wasn’t going to work. “I want it hard” she whispered. 

It took a moment for her words to register in his sex-addled brain. He took another moment to breathe and she saw the pleasure drain from his face turning his expression serious. Then he used the voice. The voice like ragged velvet. The voice that would be blanket from heaven were it a physical thing that she could wrap herself in. The voice that was growl and purr and authority distilled into a drug that went straight to the pleasure center of her brain.

“Hands and knees Agent May.” He stood reluctantly. His teeth and jaw were aching from being clenched holding back his orgasm so long already. He’d get what he wanted, he just had to keep it together a little bit longer.

She was all too happy to comply.

He moved behind her so that she could not see but only hear him.  
“Touch yourself.” 

She did. She could feel his eyes on her as she ran her fingers along her nether lips. She spread her legs a bit further, opening herself so that he could see.

“I want to hear you Agent May”

He would silence her inner voice by making her use outer voice. She was not so comfortable with that preferring silence in all things. This was a gift to himself though because he liked her loud.

“I want to hear every stroke. If I don’t hear you, I will stop. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.”

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard. She moaned. Again. She keened. Again. She gasped. He stopped.

“I can’t hear you.” Why couldn’t she do anything easy once in her life?

“Don’t stop. Please.”

He thrust again.

“Who do you belong to?” the perfect growl was answered by silence. This was not fair. She tried to wiggle her ass back against him and he pulled out completely, never taking his hands from her hips. She whined just a little, so he rewarded her with a hard smack on her ass.

“Who do you belong to?” Damn him for getting in her head.

“You” she snarled from between her teeth.

“Louder” he entered her again.

“YOU!”

“Say my name.” 

“Phil” Thrust “Phil” Thrust

“PhilPhilPhilPhilPhilPhilPhilPhilOhGodPhilPhilPhilPhilOhfuckPhilDon’tStopPhilPhilPhilDon’tPhilStopPhilPleaseDon’tStopFuckingPHIIIILLLLLLLLLLL” She did scream for him as he grabbed her forcing her against him so hard she could see the marks left from his fingers hours later when she dressed.

“Go get cleaned up and get your ass back to my bed Agent May.” She lay her head against the mattress and untangled her hands from the sheets she had ripped off the bed.

“Fuck you Phil.” She grunted not unhappily.

“You already did a few times Melinda. Now you’re going to hold me.” He snickered and crawled off the bed and began straightening the bedclothes. She headed to the bathroom. He couldn’t resist calling over his shoulder “You’re sleeping in the wet spot.” Seconds later she nailed him in the back of the head with a wet washcloth.

She came back to the bed with him lying in it and crawled in and curled herself around his back. This was his trick. She couldn’t sleep with him holding her and she certainly wouldn’t stay long feeling trapped but she couldn’t refuse to hold him if that was what he wanted. She tucked her left arm beneath her pillow and wrapped her right around his chest. She fit her warm naked body snugly against him, spooning him, cheek resting against the scar on his back. He grabbed her right hand twining his fingers through hers and held it to the scar on his front. 

“Mine” he said and closed his eyes to sleep, knowing she wouldn’t be there when he woke.

 

******************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more little thing coming. The sex is over folks.


	7. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a wrap up.

Somewhere in the Western Hemisphere:

A small ear-shaped icon popped up on Fury's computer screen. He wasn't alarmed but wasted no time in clicking on it. The audio it played brought a grin to his face. "Sly mother fucker Phil got me some money hehehe." He typed a quick line to Maria Hill.

NF: You owe me $300.

MH: No fucking way you hit it on the exact day. Proof?

NF: Play the file. Let Barton know I'll hit him up when I see him.

MH: I listened. OMG! Phil is the MAN!

NF: Fuck yeah Phil is THE MAN! They never could stay off of each other long.

MH: Don't you worry they'll be compromised?

NF: Nah. They are professionals. It never works out anyway. They'll be fighting soon. One of them will get punched or cut or shot within the week.

MH: Want to start another pool? I'll be down for she shoots him within 24 hours. He made her cuddle.

NF: Shit. She liked it. Double or nothing?

MH: Want to win my money back.

NF: You're on. He ices her 3 days out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished, got a little smutty. I really need a smut fairy to come cover in me black glitter because I don't think I did too great.


End file.
